Le Sombre Sourire Du Clown
by Mello-Ed KH Cobain
Summary: One-Shot. Une nuit comme les autres pour le dément Joker, cherchant à coincer à tout prix son Némésis, Batman.


Le sombre sourire du Joker.

Le Batman… Rien qu'une grosse chauve-souris de carnaval. Un pauvre rongeur avec deux ailes trop grandes pour lui, voilà ce que tu es ! N'essaie pas de voler trop près du Soleil, Batou ! Tu te les brûlerais, ces deux ailes noires artificielles, et ta lourde carcasse sombrera sous l'océan. Tu couleras, tu ne seras plus qu'un tas de viande morte dans le fond de cette immense étendue d'eau, où se reflètent les gratte-ciel de notre chère Gotham ! Mais j'en rêve, j'ai hâte de cet instant, Batou, j'en rêve depuis que je suis ce que tu as fait de moi !...

xxx

Il recouvra le corps chaud et nu de la belle Harley Quinn. Sur la peau de la jeune femme, on pouvait apercevoir plusieurs balafres et autres cicatrices, et une de ses plaies saignait encore. L'amour que lui portait le Joker était sombre, flou et trop violent pour qu'une simple masse de chair puisse y résister, même si c'était celle de sa jolie compagne.

Ah… son arlequin. Ces parties de plaisir et de violence avaient pour don de le rendre toujours d'excellente humeur.

Ah… cher arlequin… Je dois te quitter, ce soir, on m'attend pour que je puisse faire mon petit numéro ! Qui ça ? Oh, ces immondices de la pègre de Gotham… Mais tu sais, le clown apparaîtra aussi vite qu'il aura disparu et je viendrais te rejoindre de nouveau, pour que tu puisse me consoler, me donner encore un peu de cet obscur plaisir !... Ah ah !

xxx

Une palette à maquillage était ouverte sur le rebord du lavabo. Le Joker attrapa un pinceau et commença à se déguiser. Ses cicatrices picotèrent lorsque le pinceau passa sur… Mais il fallait tout bien appliquer correctement… _Picoti picota_… Un peu de blanc… Il suivit les traits de son visage à l'aveuglette lorsqu'il étala la peinture blanche sur sa peau… Un peu de noir, sur les paupières et les contours de ses orbites… Un peu de rouge… _Picoti picota_… Il sentait que la peinture rouge enflammait sa chair, il suivit la douleur pour bien tout déposer le maquillage sur la peau… _Picoti, picota, lève la queue, et puis… S'en va ?_

xxx

Batman, encore et toujours. _Pourquoi ?_

Le clown alluma la télévision, au cas où. Il n'aimait pas qu'il se passe des choses sans qu'il le sache. Batman. La chaîne d'information locale n'avait que ce mot à la bouche ! Vive lui, vive la grande chauve-souris ! Mais pourquoi te caches-tu derrière ton masque, Batou ? Aurais-tu… _peur_ ? Vraiment…? Ah ah ah ! Viendra le jour où tu te montreras ta vraie face… ! Quelque part, au fond de toi-même, tu le sais bien, tu es aussi fou que moi…

L'ancien Jack Napier sorti de sa planque, fermant la porte à clé pour que personne ne puisse voir ce qu'il laissait derrière. Un appartement sens dessus dessous, cause d'une crise de folie récurrente. Pauvre Harley, qui se prit une chaise dans les jambes et un vase dans l'épaule. Pauvre, pauvre petite chose… Finalement elle est trop faible, oh ça oui… Aah... _L'amour_… Si elle veut sortir, qu'elle passe par la fenêtre !

xxx

La nuit… Le moment où les gens reflètent véritablement ce qu'ils sont.

Je te voie, toi, catin au corps trop souillé ; le jour tu es la mère idéale de tes deux mômes et le soir tu côtoies ces poivrots pour toucher un peu d'argent ! Et toi là, dealer sous le manteau le soir, étudiant en médecine le jour, pas vrai ? Pourquoi dois-je être le seul fou ? Regardez-vous, critiquez-moi ! C'est bien, allez-y, rejetez votre condition humaine ! Qu'importe, allez, vous mourrez un jour ou l'autre sous les lames de mes beaux couteaux… Vous n'êtes que du vil bétail… Gotham est une ferme ! Et pensez-vous qu'un simple rongeur ailé volera à votre secours, pourra protéger à lui seul cette si grande ferme abjecte ? Et pensez-vous être sains d'esprit en croyant cela ? Ah ah…! Vous êtes tous aussi fous que moi !

Le Joker sautillait allégrement dans la rue déserte. Il fredonnait une petite ritournelle de sa composition. _Petit oiseau en cage, dis-moi, comment est-ce que tu mourras_…

Son corps était parcouru de petits frissons alors qu'il marchait de plus en plus vite, sautillait de plus en plus haut. Il sentait son couteau dans la poche du pardessus violet claquer contre ses cuisses et la légère brise d'air qui soufflait sur la ville s'emmêler dans ses cheveux verts. _Mmh mmh mmh… _Aller rejoindre ces pourris corrompus par l'argent et le pouvoir lui semblait être même moins désagréable que d'habitude.

Qui mourra ce soir ? Qui connaîtra cette belle magie, hein ? Quel visage sera crispé sous la douleur de la chair déchirée, dites moi ! Un plan… J'ai envie de tuer, ce soir…

_Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un gars qui a un plan ?_ Se dit-il ironiquement.

xxx

‹‹ Et notre pognon ? ›› demanda un des gangsters.

Ils sentaient tous le cigare et les fringues de luxe sorties du pressing. Ils abordaient tous à leurs doigts de belles bagues en or, à leur cou des chaînes en argent et dans leur main des téléphones high-tech. Le seul qui se démarquait était l'homme au centre de la pièce, face à tous. Il se dandinait légèrement sur place, trahisant sa folie. Il portait un costard violet, avaient les cheveux verts et deux grandes cicatrices prolongeaient son sourire. Dans ses gants violets il faisait tourner une petite figure représentant une chauve-souris ; elle tournait, tournait… Ce vulgaire bout de plastique noir fascinait plus d'un homme présent dans la salle.

Le Joker interrompit son passe-temps et leva la tête, comme s'il paraissait surpris de la question.

‹‹ Oh ça ? Oui, vous l'aurez… Mmh… ››

Il reprit son activité. Il maniait sa figurine avec autant de dextérité et de précision qu'un neurochirurgien ; la chauve-souris se baladait dans ses doigts comme un scalpel, elle tournait, volait presque, ne manquait jamais de tomber. _Il tenait encore sa chauve-souris entre ses mains, c'était lui qui la contrôlait, malgré ce que tous pouvaient en penser. _

‹‹ Et le Batman ? ›› lança un Soviétique.

Le clown laissa tomber son jouet par terre, sans que personne ne soit capable de dire si c'était volontaire, pour montrer ce qu'il allait arriver à l'homme chauve-souris ou sous l'effet de la surprise, comme s'il était réellement étonné qu'on puisse lui poser ce genre de question.

‹‹ Le Batman… Ça je m'en fais une affaire personnelle. ›› fit-il avec une sombre lueur dans les yeux et un grand sourire.

_ Pourquoi ces crétins ne me font-ils pas confiance ?_

xxx

Le spot qui envoyait le Bat-signal était sous surveillance ce soir là. Un homme chauve d'apparence miteuse somnolait à moitié dans le local où se tenait le générateur pour envoyer la lumière.

Il faisait froid dehors ; Jack Napier soufflait de l'air glacé alors qu'il montait l'escalier extérieur du bâtiment.

Le ciel était dégagé et pourtant on ne pouvait apercevoir aucune étoile.

Le Joker entra dans le local crasseux en donnant un grand coup de pied dans la porte. Le gardien, terrifié, se dressa contre l'homme inconnu qui venait de le troubler dans sa sieste.

‹‹ On ne passe pas ! ›› S'exclama-t-il d'une petite voix, essayant vainement de s'imposer. On aurait plus cru qu'il se faisait dessus qu'autre chose.

Alors le clown le saisit par le col et le plaqua contre le mur avec un rire tout aussi immense que terrifiant.

‹‹ Oh, vraiment… Ah ah ah ! Mais tu m'en vois désolé, mon ami, mais ça ne sera possible… Vois-tu, ce soir, tu me gênes, et je sens que tu n'en as plus pour très longtemps. Tu veux savoir comment je peux le deviner ? Et bien, je suis voyant, et je lis dans les lignes de la main… ››

Il attrapa la main gauche de l'homme et le couteau qu'il avait rangé dans son par-dessus, et commença à suivre les lignes creuses de la paume.

‹‹ Là c'est ta ligne de cœur… (Un filet de sang coula de la plaie et l'homme hurla de douleur) Ici ta ligne de vie… Hi hi, je dois être le dernier obstacle que tu rencontras avant d'aller saluer le Diable pour moi… ››

La lame pénétra davantage, perçant les fins tissus de la peau un par un. Le sourire du clown s'accroissait davantage à chaque fois qu'une goutte du liquide rouge coulait sur ses gants.

‹‹ La ligne de tête… Ho ho, j'arrive à deviner que tu n'es pas très intelligent, mon ami… Si tu l'avais été, tu aurais déjà appelé du secours, allumé le Bat-signal… Et la dernière… ››

Les veines qui approvisionnaient la main étaient à présent coupées au reste du système circulatoire sanguin. Le Joker s'arrêta un instant, regardant le visage du gardien crispé de douleur.

‹‹ La ligne du destin ! Elle a fait que tu t'es retrouvé là ce soir, à la place d'un autre, alors remercie-la ! ›› S'écria-t-il, prit d'une gigantesque hilarité en transperçant la main avec la lame teintée de rouge.

Le chauve s'écroula par terre, hurlant, pleurant, souffrant de ce feu qui empoissonnait peu à peu la chair. Le liquide globuleux tombait sur le sol et formait une flaque sous la main recroquevillée de l'homme. Alors le clown lui donna un énorme poing dans la mâchoire et…

‹‹ Je vais te dessiner de belles cicatrices comme moi… Ça te va, un beau sourire comme le mien ? Tu verras, même dans la mort, tu pourras le garder autant de temps que tu voudras, tu pourras paraître toujours aussi joyeux que moi ! ››

Le cadavre gisait sur le sol. Le Joker regarda autour de lui. Il repéra une hache sous plexiglas. _Briser uniquement en cas de nécessité. _Il saisit le petit marteau suspendu au bout d'une chaînette accroché à un boîtier et cassa la vitre, répandant sur le sol un tas de morceaux de faux verre très coupant.

La hache en main, il courra en direction de l'immense spot orné de l'image d'une chauve-souris. Cela ne lui prit que quelques secondes pour traverser la longueur du toit.

Et ils pensaient qu'un homme seul suffirait à m'arrêter… Ah ah ! Qu'ils sont stupides ! Tous si sérieux dans leur costard, ils ne pensent qu'à eux-mêmes, qu'importe la vie d'un chef de sécurité… Mais tant mieux pour moi ! Vois comme cela sera difficile de t'appeler maintenant, Batou ! Certes, tu viendras, mais pas ce soir ! Ce soir, j'ai besoin d'un peu de liberté, comprends-moi… Je dois peaufiner mon plan, et je n'ai pas besoin de toi dans mes pattes… Je sais que tu comprendras... Mais j'espère que tu ne te terras pas dans ta petite cachette, et que tu passeras vite me voir pour enlever ton masque ! Ah ah… Batou, j'ai besoin de toi, tout comme toi tu as besoin de moi pour exister…!

xxx

Il était cinq heures du matin lorsque le Joker rentra chez son "chez-lui" transitoire. Il avait oublié comment il avait laissé l'appartement derrière lui, quand il était parti. A présent, l'eau des vases explosés avait séché et le vent qui s'engouffrait par l'ouverture de la fenêtre faisait virevolté les papiers auparavant posés sur la table.

La fenêtre ouverte… _Mon arlequin est parti_.

xxx

Dans la salle de bain, le Joker passait ses mains sous l'eau pour s'enlever son maquillage facial. Des traînées blanches, rouges, noires, s'écoulaient dans le trou du lavabo peu à peu, s'emmêlaient avec des cheveux verts qui tombaient tandis que l'homme se recoiffait…

Il secoua la tête et regarda son visage dans le reflet du miroir. Il scruta ses cicatrices. Se rappela sous formes de flash-back ce qu'était sa vie avant que l'homme chauve-souris soit apparu.

Il rit. Il rit comme il n'avait jamais rit. Pourquoi garder cet air si sérieux ? Batman, pourquoi gardes-tu cet air si sérieux ?

Ses cicatrices. Elles étaient si belles, si originales, elles le définissaient encore plus que le reste qui faisait de lui cet être étrange, bizarre, fou, diabolique. Qui d'autre peux se vanter d'avoir un aussi beau sourire que lui ? Batman ? Ah ah… Mais qui est l'homme qui se cache derrière Batman ? Pourquoi ne montre-t-il pas son sourire au monde entier sous sa forme d'animal ? Quel secret caches-tu, Batou ? Batou… Batou ! Ah ah ! Et moi, sais-tu qui je suis ? Je le sais, tu le sais, nous sommes aussi fous l'un que l'autre ! Nous ne nous tenons simplement pas dans la même lumière ! Mais tu sais, ce que tu combats avec acharnement depuis tout ce temps est ta création ! Je suis né de toi ! Ah ah ah… ! Quel bonheur d'être fou !

Il fut pris d'une violente crise de délire. Le siphon était bouché et débordait, le bas de son costume violet était complètement trempé, le miroir était à moitié brisé, le contenu de la boîte à pharmacie jonchait à ses pieds… Il attrapa un ciseau qui traînait sur la dernière étagère, et commença à se couper les pointes de ses cheveux verts… Il riait toujours autant.

Le Joker. La création indirecte de Batman.

Il riait encore.


End file.
